


(Good) Gracious

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [5]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are snippets of crisscolfer conversations in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a "real" drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is the collection of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Good) Gracious

_“If we’d met differently would you still have asked me out?”_

 

“Huh?”

 

_“If we’d met differently, you know, somewhere else, some other way, but everything else was the same, would you still have asked me out?”_

 

“I feel like this is a test I didn’t study for, in a class I forgot to attend, at a school I didn’t even know existed.”

 

_“Darren.”_

 

“And not everything could be the same, could it?  If it was all the same then we’d still meet when we did, right?  We met when we did because things were the way they were.  So the premise is–”

 

_“Forget it.”_

 

“Hey, no wait, come back.”

 

_“You need to come with a warning light for when you aren’t going to take things seriously.”_

 

“You need to some with a warning when you’re going to ask me shit like that.  Don’t make that face.  What can I say?  I like to keep you on your toes.”

 

_“Sure.”_

 

“Why the question?”

 

_“It’s not a big deal.  Don’t worry about it.”_

 

“You’ve been awfully introspective lately.”

 

_“I know.  I’ve just been thinking…”_

 

“About…?”

 

_“Yeah.”_

 

“Do you still want me to answer the question?”

 

_“Not if you don’t want to.  It was just a stupid..nothing.”_

 

“Yes.”

 

_“Gee, thanks.”_

 

“No, I mean.  Yes.  I would have.”

 

_“Oh.”_

 

“I’m not sure how else we might have met if everything else was the same.  But however it might have happened, yeah, I probably would have asked you out.  And probably still too quickly.”

 

_“You think it was too quickly?”_

 

“You make me impulsive.  It’s a thing.  It’s a problem.  If you’d been at a show or fuck, I don’t know, a juice bar in WeHo, I’d have still gone up to you.  Like a creep.”

 

_“You were a bit of a creep.”_

 

“I was.  Are you happy at me?”

 

_“I’m very happy at you.”_

 

“So would you still have said yes?”

 

_“At a juice bar in WeHo?”_

 

“Wherever. A café or the DMV or the fucking gym.”

 

_“You hit on people at the gym?”_

 

“Not anymore.”

 

_“Oh good.  And yes.  I would have said yes.”_

 

“I’m happy at you too.”


End file.
